


Trooper study - Frodo and Crispy

by Munnin



Series: Red Mist Stories [12]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: A mission like no other. And one that makes no sense.





	Trooper study - Frodo and Crispy

There had been on plenty of strange missions but this one was confusing for a start. 

The complex… concert hall? Enclosed meeting place? Fordo couldn’t identify the use of it immediately but it was busy. People of dozens of races, some he couldn’t recognise, crossed and recrossed the wide hallway. Some moved with purpose, some meandering. 

“Red Mist, calling all Red Mist. Report.” There was no answer, just static. The structure might well be interfering with their signals so he moved towards what seemed to be an exit. 

Only he wasn’t getting anywhere. Every time inched closer to the door, someone stopped him. They held rectangular devices out at him and demanding him for something in a language he didn’t understand and his helmet didn’t seem to translate. Whatever it was it seemed to involve a bright flash of light then they went away again. But it wasn’t always just one of them. Sometimes whole groups gathered around him, making it impossible to keep moving without shoving them out of the way.

And without knowing the local customs, that wasn’t advisable. 

As he watched, he observed it happening to others, who seemed to be enjoying the attention far more than he was.

Across the seething hall he spotted figures in familiar armour. Over line of sight, his radio should have worked but neither Rex nor Cody answered him. They seemed just as caught up but from the way they stood, relaxed and posing, they didn’t seem concerned by it. 

The call cracked across his helmet’s comm, disrupted and distorted. “Red Mist, come in.” It was Crispy’s signal.

“Crispy. Where are the others?”

“No contact, sir.” Even over the distorted signal, he could hear the concern in his lieutenant’s tone. “Situation report?”

Fordo looked around, searching for a location marker. “RV at door-” He broke off, unable to read the strange writing high above the doorway. Instead he used the capture in his helmet to holo the image and forward it to Crispy’s head’s up display. 

“I have your location.” Crispy was already moving. 

A moment later they walked together out into the bright sunlight outside the hall, the heat and humidity shocking after chill of the controlled space. It was easier to move with two of them but the short distance had still been broken by more stops for the bright flashes. 

“Any idea what’s going on?” Fordo asked, engaging his bucket’s cooling systems to keep from fogging up. 

“Some sort of market, I think.” Crispy answered, placing his back against a wall in the shade of the building, scanning their surroundings. “I’ve seen four troopers I recognised but none of them are responding to radio contact. And I’ve seen armour I didn’t recognise.” He nodded as a pair of troopers in white passed, buckets rounded and bulbous compared to their own. 

The troopers nodded back, one of them holding the hand of a Jedi youngling. The other made some comment in that strange guttural language and handed them each a circle of embroidered cloth. 

Unsure what else to do, they accepted, reading the nonsensical numerical sequence and word in Aurebesh around the edge. 

“Do you think it’s the name of this place?” Crispy asked, turning the stiff cloth over and over. “Or their squad?” 

“I don’t know.” Fordo admitted, slipping the cloth into a pouch. “But I’m hoping we’re about to find out.” Across the open space, he had spotted General Obi-Wan. 

Only as they got closer, it was not the General at all. Someone much like him, wearing him armour but there was something subtly wrong about his face, the way he held himself. 

They heard General Tano’s voice and turned to greet her. But the voice was coming from a blonde human woman, talking excitedly to a group of other women. 

“Let’s retrace our steps.” Fordo ordered, Crispy gladly falling into step. 

But they return to the hall was blocked by what appeared to be local security. 

What was a _con badge_?

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.


End file.
